User blog:Carabe197/Don't Count The Kings
This is idea that had been in my mind's back burners, but I hadn't thought that much. I now decided to go on with this, just to get it out of my head, if nothing else. This is "Comic" like all others before it, but this is more of a game theme than the others. Glitzy, never beta tested mess of a game, but game non a less. If your interested, just put commands in the comments for the characters to do. 'DCK Prologue Act' DCK1.gif|You are Marcus, man who has awoken from deep slumber. But whats this? This place isn't his bedroom. Where is this? ': 'Stand up and examine your surroundings. '' DCK2.gif|Up and at it as some say. Now, as you look at this place, you realize that it seems to be some kind of a big box like structure, which some may refer to as a "room". There is no padding. That's a good sign. '' ': 'Try to escape by breaking the edge of the box. '' DCK3.gif|Ah yes, violence. Your go-to method of solving things outside of negotiations. Now, let the hammer of justice rain down some hurt on this infernal cubic structure!!!!!!! Your this places god and no sinner will escape your wrath!!!!! Bow down to Marcus and his mighty flurry of kicks!!!!!!! DCK4.jpg|It seems that your "hammer of justice" isn't the right tool for this perp. This does not of course mean that you couldn't solve this case with it, perish the thought, but you feel it in your bones that something else is required for this tasks completion. Rest easy edge, you have been bought some extra time..... '' ': 'Look around more. '' DCK5.jpg|Well would you look at that. Some pedestals with buttons on them. Strange how you didn't see it here before when you stood up. Darn you perspective failure..... By the instructions of the screen, you must push one of the button, it seems. But which one???? '' ': 'Pick the green button. '' DCK6.gif|After spending small time pondering commands set by this screen, you decide to throw the caution to the wind and push the presumed wall button. You hope that this does not lead up to something terrible. DCK7.gif|And with a sound of "FfffTtt", screen disappears to the aether and what looks like a passage, opens up. What form of sorcery is this, you wonder. DCK8.jpg|Since there isn't anything to do in this room (besides small acts of vandalization concentrated to the pedestals), you decide to go through this dark hallway. Huh. One would think with power to turn screen into a doorway, whoever is behind this would be able to install lighting in here.... DCK9.jpg|Oh look, another cubical room with pedestal. Whoever designed this place had no imagination. But wait, this pedestal doesn't have button. it has some weird object on it. '' ': 'Pick up whatever is on the pedestal. DCK10.jpg|As, yet again, there is nothing else to do, you pick up the small object of the pedestal. You do it with bit more flare though. Your hand quickly grabs the object in its grip. Why would anyone just simply reach to it and slowly let their fingers close around it, when they can do it with speed of a leopard? Nowdays people don't do thing with enough flare. DCK11.jpg|Anyway, this mysterious object is old Nokia style cell phone. You didn't recognize it since it was from the side view. Huh? Somehow you think you looked it from the front.... Strange. DCK12.jpg|Now with this objects reminder, you put your hands in your pockets and rummage through them. Not. There is nothing in your pockets. Not even stick of gum or some loose change. DCK13.jpg|You haven't the foggiest of ideas why there was a cellphone on the pedestal, especially why there was old cellphone on the pedestal, when screen can morph into a doorway. Must have been some poor thinkers doing, since things are so inconsistent. Like building a WC, but with no paper. DCK14.jpg|And once again, pedestals wit buttons on them Now... Wait, your memory seems to have gap in it. You don't remember door opening and walking through it. Weird. Again, the screen issues commands to you. Bossy thing. '<: ''Pick the guitar. DCK15.jpg|This had made your day. Yes, you like guitars and if door thing is anything to say about it, the button would grant you this glorious object! DCK16.gif DCK17.jpg|Oh, the cell phone is ringing. Hopefully that didn't just send you text message of how your future guitar will be arriving in few day and how you have to pay for it yearly. DCK18.jpg|Great, more cryptic things. Pick two? what is that supposed to mean. Well, since buttons for some reason changed colors, which they shouldn't be able to do, you presume that this is what this smaller screen (might be family with the bigger ones) intails. DCK19.jpg|You pick two colors, white because of the screen and blue because of the screens text. Your in no mood to think about it further. A new text pops up, telling you that you have chosen well. You hate this cryptic congratulatory text. It feels like it trying to spite you. DCK20.jpg|Like before, this creates more questions than answers, leaving you just raising your shoulders. Its probably best to just go on.... DCK21.jpg|Well, this is new..... This brand new room has a shadowy creature in it. You wonder what to do with it and if its hostile. DCK22.jpg|You wonder this creature's appearance for while. And why not, it doesn't seem to be doing anything. Just standing there looking "menacing". : Look at your phone for help. '' DCK23.jpg|This action seems to be the most helpful, as this contraption was handed to you for some unknown reason. You decide to point it at the creature. Screen comes to life and shows you the creature in its full detail. Seemingly a beginner level monster from game or something. Now that you think about this, this whole thing feels like tutorial for some game, but much more cryptic. DCK24.jpg|You decidedly push some buttons and get the "Weapon screen", with guitar. Doesn't seem like there is anything else yet. if this us game, new things might unlock during progression. Hopefully. DCK25.jpg|After some meandering, you manage to do something constructive: summon your guitar to this plane of a existence. It can be carried in your back and is even in a protective case. Amazing. '' ''': ''Attack the monster. ''' DCK26.jpg|Once again, you have arrived to this moment, when peace agreements have been broken and civilized people have to use any means to bring back even a sliver of normalcy. In other words, its time to be violent. DCK27.jpg|And ca-bow!!!! things head flew straight of its shoulders. Its home run and Yankees are in the lead. Jeez, this Greenling is spraying its inner waters like geyser. How could something this small have this much blood? Its beginning to be rather comical..... DCK28.jpg|In any case, you win your first fight with flying colors. And in true game fashion, you get some EXP points from your victory. Wonder how long it will take for you to level up.... '' '''Prologue End Saving... 'Game Start' Welcome to the Barren World: Omega Version, upcoming mmorpg, future dust collector and real cold mess. No, you won't get your money back from this. Blame only yourself for buying this. Chose your starter character: Number 1: Legendary Hero In-trainer, Level 2 Number 2: Novice Martial Artist, Level 3 Number 3: Rising Wicket Warlock, Level 4 Number 4: Beginner Rogue, Level 3 Category:Blog posts